Is It The End Or A Beginning?
by MyFavoriteMistake
Summary: #1: Mikan thinks that it's the end of the world at December 21, 2012. Natsume thinks otherwise. Then they comes up an idea. A bet that is. Who will win? Mikan or Natsume? "It's the end of the world!" "Are you so eager to die already?


**Is It The End Or A Beginning?**  
_by MyFavoriteMistake_

Characters : Mikan and Natsume

Genre : Romance **heart

Dedication : To my best friend, Allaine.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything except this story.

**_This is un-betaed. Forgive me if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar. D: ENglish is not my language. ;3_**

**_BEWARE. NATSUME MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC (Out of Character) AT THE ENDING. I HAD TO DO WRITE IT XD  
_**

_Mikan thinks it's the end of the world in December 21, 2012. Natsume thinks it's just a beginning. "It's not the end of the world. It's just the beginning of the new era" - Natsume Hyuuga.  
_

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
_

_Do you believe in end of the world? They say there's an end to everything but do you think that it's true? You see, I've been hearing things alot. Some people warn me about December 21, 2012 but when I ask them what will happen, they just say that there will be an apocalypse, but they don't say it specifically. So I ask my best friend about it. She rolled her eyes and told me that I shouldn't believe it. But I asked her what will really happen. She told me it's the end of the world. Then she kicked me out when I screamed.  
_

_Then, I started researching (of course I study!) about it. It says that the world will end because of the Mayan Calendar. I ask Hotaru about it again. She said it isn't true. In response to theories about planetary alignments leading to an apocalypse on Earth on December 21, 2012, scientists say no planetary alignments is likely to occur in the next few decades. And even if they did, the effects on our planet would be negligible. But I still don't understand it.  
_

_Why is everything is so hard to understand especially when Hotaru say it? *sigh* Nevermind.  
_

_Good night!  
_

_Lovelots,_

_Mikan  
_

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Mikan said as she saw her friends.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan!" The group said in unison.

"Good morning, baka." Hotaru said.

"What's so good in the morning when we hear you voice?" Natsume said as he put the manga on his face.

"Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out at Natsume.

"Ne, ne. Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Inchou. Is it true that the world is gonna end at December 21, 2012?" Miikan said as she sat next to her them since class isn't starting yet.

"I don't know Mikan-chan. But there's this prophecy said the world is gonna end because of the song Gangnam style." Anna said.

"What? Because of the song?" Mikan said. _'I love that song!'_

"Maybe."

"I heard something, too. They say that the prophet who said that has very accurate prophecies, some of them came true." Nonoko said.

Mikan gasped. "I heard that world is gonna end with fire. Like raging fires, volcanic eruptions-" Koko said with a grin.

"Stop it Yome. Stop scaring the idiot." Hotaru said.

"I agree." Ruka said. Hotaru looked at Ruka blankly.

"But the world is gonna end, Imai-chan!" Koko said. His friends, Kitsu and Mochu nodded in agreement.

"No, it isn-" Ruka said but cut off by Sumire.

"Natsume-kun! Since the world is gonna end please give be my boyfriend!" Sumire said. Then in seconds her hair lit up with flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She ran off to the boy with a bucket of liquid that she presume is water and snatched the bucket and pour it to her head. After that she felt relief. The class laughed at her.

"What are you laughing at?!" She yelled. She turned to Wakako who is suppresing a laugh.

"What?!" She demanded.

"It's your hair." Wakako said and bursts out laughing.

Then she rummaged her bag and found her mirror and saw her hair. Colored brown with leaves.

She turned to the boy and apparently yelling at him

Mikan and the others laugh. After that, she remembered the things Koko said. _Raging fires, volcanic eruptions. _She shuddered.

Then, Narumi walked in. "Good morning class. Class stop laughing. Sumire nice hairstyle. Wakako help Kenichiro. Hotaru, give me copies of the picture of Sumire for the Yearbook" He winked.

"Anyway. Let's stop the chit chat." Narumi said. "You have heard the end of the world right?"

The class nodded. Someone yelled, "THE END IS NEAR! ROARRR!"

"Good. And thank you for the statement, Mochu." Narumi said. The class smiled.

"Here's the story..."

* * *

Mikan sighed. She sat at the shade of the tree with books on her side. She sigh. She have many things to do. Assignments, pop quizzes and projects. Also include the "end-of-the-world" talk. It's tiring her.

"It's the end of the world! Why the teachers even bother to give us assignments?" Mikan said loudly and sighed again.

"Because it isn't true." A voice said. Mikan looked from left to right. But she can't see the personwho said that.

"Up here, you idiot." She looked up and saw Natsume. He jumped and landed beside her.

"Why do you say it isn't true?" She asked. "Koko said it's true and the world will end with fires Well, you know about fires right. Being a Fire Alice yourself."

"As I told you, Polka, it isn't true." Natsume said.

"How can you prove it?"

"Go here. At exactly December 20, 2012 at 11:30."

"Hah! As if. Besides it maybe true."

"You are so eager to end the world. If you want to the so badly, then suicide."

Mikan flushed. "I DO NOT WANT THE WORLD TO END! AND I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I JUST THOUGHT THAT THE EARTH MAY END AT DECEMBER 21, 2012!"

"Then, let's have a bet."

"FINE! If I win you'll be my slave."

"I can't"

"HAH! YOU'RE SCARED!"

"Idiot. You said the world will end and I'll be your slave? Are you an idiot?"

Mikan blushed. "Fine. I'll just keep the condition a secret."

Natsume thought about it first. Weighing his options and probabilities but when he saw the smug look at Mikan's face that says "he's-scared" all over he has to agree.

"Fine. If you lose-" Natsume thought about it. "I'll just keep the consequence a secret, too."

"FiNE!"

* * *

The days come by with a blur and things are normal. Then the day came, December 20, 2012.

Mikan sat on her desk. She look at the clock. 10:34PM. It's quite early so she decided to get her diary.  
She started writing._  
_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been thinking. If the world will _not _end what will be Natsume's condition for me? Oh no. Will he ask me to cleam his room? No. There are many robot maids for that. Or or... *sigh* I can't think of other reasons._

_But if I win. What will be my condition for him? I can't think of anything... Help me please? Ugh. I just remember your a diary. You can't answer. *sigh.  
_

_I'll just continue writing later.  
_

_Love,  
_

_Mikan  
_

Mikan closed and locked her diary. She listened to her mp3 to pass some time. Then she get up and saw the time 11:40PM. "I should get going." She muttered to herself.

Then she grabbed her jacket and went outside. When she arrived at the Sakura Tree she saw the silhouette of Natsume.

"Oi! RED EYES!" Mikan said. Natsume looked at her with a frown.

"Red Eyes? So childish. And you're late"

She sat next to him. "It's almost time." 11:58PM.

Then her watched beeped. 12:00AM.

Nothing happened. "I told you Polka. It isn't true.'

"Let's wait five more minutes." Mikan said nervously.

Natsume smirked. "Fine"

Ten minutes passed. But nothing happened.

"I win, Polkadots. And you will do as I say now."

"Please don't make me clean your room."

"Who says I'm gonna make you clean my room. Besides you might just break something there."

"So, what I'm gonna do?"

"Be still."

"W-what?" Mikan stammered.

"Be still." Natsume leans closer. Mikan blushed beet red. "What are you doing, pervert?"

Natsume just leaned closer to her. Mikan closed her eyes. Then he heard him laugh.

She opened her eyes. "PERVERT!" She yelled.

"You perverted idiot! You are very arro-" She was cut off when Natsume's lips met hers. Mikan's eyes widened. She can't believe what Natsume's doing. Before she can push him away, he already broke away."

"It's not the end of the world. It's just the beginning of the new era." Natsume said.

Mikan stared at him still red. "It may not be the end of the world but I want to say, I like you, Mikan."

Mikan blushed looking an overripe tomato. "I might like you too." She said avoiding his eyes.

Natsume stood up. "Come on, Polka. We still have a quiz tomorrow."

* * *

"We're here." Natsume announced. Mikan nodded.

"I almost forgot. My condition is." Natsume said as Mikan opened her door.

"What?" Mikan said,

"You'll be my girlfriend" And he left Mikan with her mouth agape.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Mikan sighed. She opened her diary and wrote.

_Dear Diary._

_Natsume won. Can you believe it? And you know what he said? He said I'm gonna be his girlfriend.  
_

Mikan stopped writing and remember what happened a while ago at the Sakura Tree. With a shaking hand she continued.

_He kissed me! Can you believe it? HE. KISSED. ME. I can't understand the guy._

_**He confessed that he liked me too. And I said I liked him BACK! I didn't even realized it after I said it.**_

_***sigh* But I think he's right. You know what he said?**_

_"It's not the end of the world. It's just the beginning of the new era"  
_

And I realized. HE TOOK MY FIRST KISS!

_HE TOOK MY FIRST KISS! I MUST BE CRAZY. AW DAMN._

_*sigh* I hate him.  
_

_Good night, Diary.  
_

_Lovelots,  
_

_Mikan  
_

She closed her diary. And sigh. But she smile touching her lips. She lie on her bed and prepared to sleep. But she still can hear those four little words. _You'll be my girlfriend._

* * *

Bleh. I suck at endings.

I told you. XD Natsume's a bit OOC.

I'm still young and I'll improve. XD

Hope you like it. Please don't flame. I'm still a beginner everyone. It's my first finished oneshot.

Reviews are loved. **heart

**_MyFavoriteMistake_**


End file.
